1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a BNC T-type adapter, more particularly to an improved BNC T-Type adapter which can be conveniently and quickly assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional BNC T-type adapter (1) is shown to comprise a T-shaped hollow housing with a common branch (11) that is provided with a twist-lock member and left and right branches (12, 13) that extend from two sides of the common branch (11) and that are communicated with the same. When a cable connector (2) mates with the twist-lock member, the signals present at the common branch (11) can be received at the left and right branches (12, 13). The adapter (1) can thus be considered as a signal distributor.
The drawback of the conventional adapter (1) is as follows: FIG. 2 is an illustration of an internal conductor (3) of the adapter (1). The internal conductor (3) is made of copper and is shown to include a vertical conductor (31) that extends into the common branch (11) and a horizontal conductor with left and right parts (32, 33) that extend respectively into the left and right branches (12, 13). The vertical conductor (31) has a lowermost end which engages threadably the horizontal conductor at a screw hole (34) that is formed in an intermediate portion of the latter. Thus, engagement between the horizontal and vertical conductors of the internal conductor (3) is a slow and troublesome process, thereby preventing quick and convenient assembly of the adapter (1).